Project Summary: Cytometry core The key objective of the Cytometry Core is to enhance the overall productivity of the Program by providing a cost-effective, centralized resource for the use of antibody based cellular pre-enrichment, subsequent flow cytometry based analysis and purification, thin and whole/thick frozen sections for 2D and 3D imaging, and quantitative imaging cytometry. The core will provide 1) the 8 parameter flow cytometer that is the workhorse analytical instrument for the majority of flow cytometry experiments proposed in all three projects, 2) a centralized, cost-effective resource for the laser scanning cytometry (LaSC) for quantitative imaging cytometry analysis proposed in all three projects, 3) preparation of thick cryostat tissue sections and 3D confocal imaging, 4) a resource for expert advice and consultation in the design and analysis of complex, multicolor flow cytometry and LaSC experiments including FlowJo software licenses for flow cytometry analysis and iCys cytometric analysis software (CompuCyte) for LaSC analysis, and 5) magnets and reagents for cellular rosetting and magnetic-particle based strategies for pre-enrichment of cells of interest prior to subsequent flow cytometry based analysis and/or sorting. By providing a cost-effective, centralized resource for antibody based cellular pre-enrichment and subsequent cytometry (flow cytometry and LaSC) based analysis and purification, the Cytometry core will help further the Programs goals of understanding the pathways which control the function of transfused bone marrow, cord blood, and peripherally derived cells.